Pao Zhan
Pao Zhan is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter after the Thousand Year Blood War. He holds the designation E "The Edge" Appearance Pao Zhan is of Asian origin, having tan skin and narrow orange eyes. He is of regular height and has a lean muscular physics. Pao's hair is black that is in the form of a shoulder-length rattail hair style like look. His eyebrows are thin with a small scar going from his left eyebrow. Pao wears a variation of the Sternritter uniform with being the order's signature ankle length cloak and hood. Underneath that he wears a white, sleeveless, waist-length sweatshirt, with a black, short-sleeve muscle shirt underneath. Over his hands Pao wears black fingerless gloves. Pao also wears slightly baggy white pants held by a long black sash that reaches his knees. On his feet Pao has black shoes that have white shoelaces and go slightly pass his ankles. He is seen most of the time wearing black rectangle-shaped shades with purple lenses. Personality Pao is a person takes great pride in his Quincy lineage as well as his acceptance into the Sternritter. He is also confident in his abilities as he claims there is nothing that his 'blades' cannot cut. This can sometimes lead him to being stubborn on more occasions then one but he does care for the wellbeing of his people overall, especially his younger sister. Pao is also very loyal and dedicated to Ishida, becoming quite angry when someone mocks the Emperor of the Wandenreich. Along with that he admires his rattail hair style extremely and becomes enraged if its ruined or insulted. His reasons for having such a hair style is because when his sister was an infant, he always used the rattail to cheer her up. Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Pao possesses spiritual power equal to or greater then a Captain-Level Shinigami. He has proven this when he once took on an Espada and managed to defeat it though with some difficulties. Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Befitting his ability, Pao is a master of close combat, mainly martial arts. His fighting style usually consists of powerful kicks and swings towards his enemy. He has shown to take on several combatants at once and defeat them with ease without breaking a sweat. Enhanced Strength: Pao has shown to be quite strong, capable of kicking aside large chunks of debris with relative ease as well as sending opponents flying back several yards. Combine with his Schrift, Pao's strength becomes even more formidable. Enhanced Durability: Pao has shown to have great amount of durability, capable of taking high level attacks and barely even fazed by them. Quincy Powers Reishi Absorption & Manipulation: Like all Quincy, Pao can absorb the Reishi from the atmosphere and use them for weapons and techniques. Pao has a much easier time gathering reishi in more dense areas such as Huceo Mundo and Soul Society though he doesn't seem to be entirely weakened by this. *'Hirenkyaku Expert': The technique that Quincy use to move at high speed by walking on spirit particles, Pao has shown to be very skilled with this, able to move at lightning speed to avoid attacks or to strike his enemies before they can react. *'Blut': Blut is a high level Quincy Technique in which the person focuses reishi through their blood veins, enabling them to increase their defenses or offenses. However the reishi systems for the two are separated meaning they can't be used at the same time. **'Blut Vene': Blut Vene is the defensive form of Blut. This allows Pao to increase his physical defenses and take on damages that would be a lot more taxing normally. Pao has shown to use Blut Vene with his Schrift, in order to block more powerful attacks. **'Blut Arterie': This is the offensive form of Blut. With this Pao's offensive techniques become stronger, capable of damaging as strong as a Bankai. When combine with his Schrift, Pao can do a lot more damage in his attacks. The Edge (鋭い (ザ・エッジ), Za Ejji; Japanese for "Sharp"): Pao's Schrift allows him to turn his body into swords, mainly his limbs. Through the use of various movements, Pao can slice through things such as metal or an Arrancar's Hierro with just a swing of his arms or legs, almost as if they were swords. He can also use them for long range attacks, where upon doing so he fires reishi slashes that take on the form of bluish arcs. He can also use this ability for thrusts movements such as kicks. *'Zhàn Jiànyǔ' (Chinese for War Sword Rain): His signature move, Pao fires a series of rapid kicks. Doing so fires a barrage of hand-sized reishi blades that can cut through anything they hit and turn many into mincemeats. *'Yuè Bō' (Chinese for Moon Wave): Pao swings either of his arms upwards and releases a large crescent shaped reishi blade that can go through anything, be it people, objects or even a Zanpakuto, leaving a clean cut in it's wake. *'Zhànmǎ Qiāng' (War Horse Lance): A thrust move in which Pao flattens his hands before stretching it forward. The reishi around it makes it, as Pao described, as sharp as a sword but strong as a lance. He has proven this when he destroyed a large Hollow with a single hit merely by stabbing it in the chest. Spirit Weapon Reishi Shuriken: As a Quincy, Pao can create weapons by gathering the spirit particles around him and combine it with his quincy cross. Pao's preferred weapon are palm-size, long four-pointed black shurikens with holes in the center. These shurikens are very strong as they can pierce through high level barriers and very durable opponents. *'Rèn Xīng' (Chinese for Blade Star): Pao imbues his shurikens with 'The Edge' giving them bluish blade tips at their edges, increasing their reach by a little. Also this gives the shurikens a more powerful cutting edge as they can easily cut through things that would be impossible to cut. **'Zhǎng Rèn Xīng' (Chinese for Long Blade Star): A variant of the first move, Pao imbues his shurikens with his schrift just as before. But the moment he throws them, the blades extend greatly, taking on the form of long blue stars. These now long blades have a greater reach and can cut through a horde of people or wide structures such as barriers, with even great ease. Quincy: Vollständig Barachiel (Lightning of God) Category:Primarch11 Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Male Category:Sternritter (Next Generation)